Puzzling Determination
by SilverReplay
Summary: Poor Yami. He's been trying to tell Yugi he loves him, but Yugi doesn't understand. For some reason, the Gods like messing him because why else would every attempt fail?
1. Chapter 1

_**PUZZLING DETERMINATION**_

_**Puzzleshipping**_

_**Humor/Romance**_

_Chapter 1_

\YUGI\

/_YAMI/_

/_**Yami's Thoughts/**_

* * *

TRY #1 Casual

/_Aibou…Can we talk?/_

\Mou Hitori no Boku, not now. I have to leave soon to meet with our friends, remember?\

/_Hai, Aibou/_

**ATTEMPT 1: Cut off**

TRY #2 …[Never Found Out]

\Mou Hitori no Boku, do you think this is too much?\

/_…/_

\Mou Hitori no Boku?\

/_Aibou…/_

\Mou Hitori no Boku? Are you okay?\

/_**Leather…Chokers…Belts…Too Much…**_/

**ATTEMPT 2: Never even got there**

TRY #3 Hypothetical

\Mou Hitori no Boku, is anything on your mind?\

/_Nothing, Aibou. But if someone likes another person but doesn't know how to say it, what should they do?/_

\They should just tell them!\

/_**That's what I have been trying to do…**__Aibou, what if that someone doesn't know how the other person would react?/_

\It doesn't matter! If they really like someone, they should tell them because they will never know the truth if they don't try!\

/_**Deep Breath…**__Aibou, IreallylikeyouandIhavebeentryingtotellyouforthelasttwodays./_

\Mou Hitori no Boku?\

/_I really like you and I have been trying to tell you for the last two days./_

\Oh! I like you too, Mou Hitori no Boku. You are my best friend!\

/_**Sigh**__/_

**ATTEMPT 3: Innocently FRIEND-ZONED**

TRY #4 Chocolate

/_**Never. Again. **__Aibou?/_

\Mou Hitori no Boku? Did you see that? IT- WAS- PURPLE!\

/_Hai, Aibou. Maybe you shouldn't have eaten the chocolate?/_

\But Mou Hitori no Boku got it for me. And I like chocolate. Ooh! Look, a squirrel! Come here, you fluffy little furball!\

/_**Sigh. No more sweets.**__/_

**ATTEMPT 4: NO SWEETS FOR YUGI**

TRY #5 Note

\Mou Hitori no Boku? Do you know who sent this?\

/_Why do you ask, Aibou?/_

\Because I think I have a stalker!\

**/**_***facepalm***__ Aibou, why don't you just throw it away and let me take over. I'll take care of it./_

\Thanks, Mou Hitori no Boku! You're the best!\

**ATTEMPT 5: Failure.**

∞**Puzzleshipping∞**

**Please Review! I'll try and update soon, but it's so hard to write what I want! T.T**

**How long should I make this? I plan to have 5 attempts a chapter. If you want, send me random ideas for Yami to try!**

**Silver Replay**


	2. Chapter 2

_**PUZZLING DETERMINATION**_

_**Puzzleshipping**_

_**Humor/Romance**_

_Chapter 2_

\YUGI\

/_YAMI/_

/_**Yami's Thoughts/**_

_**I keep on forgetting this. I own nothing and I think anyone who has EVER been on this site knows that they have no ownership over any of the material unless they are actually the author/creator.**_

TRY #6 Puzzle Pieces

\Mou Hitori no Boku! Did you make this?\

/_Hai, Aibou. It is simply a more complex version of the blank puzzle Honda gave Miho./_

\I'll get started on it right away!\

_/__**Please don't react badly…**__/_

{10 minutes later with the puzzle halfway done}

\Oh, I'm sorry, Mou Hitori no Boku! I promised I will meet Jounochi at the arcades! I'll just put it back in the box to finish later!\

{Dropped back all mixed up and closed where a pile of old homework fell down and buried it; forgotten}

/_**Back to square one.**__/_

**ATTEMPT 6: Blocked**

TRY #7 Name

\Everything's scratched out, Mou Hitori no Boku!\

/_It's fine, Aibou. We'll figure it out someday./_

\But-what about Jounochi, Honda, and Anzu? They can't keep calling you Other Yugi, people will get suspicious and they might take you away from me!\

/_I'll never leave you, Aibou. I need to tell you something./_

\Mou Hitori no Boku?\

_/I really like -/_

\Like what?\

/_Ano…the name Yami! Yeah…/_

\Yami? It really suits you! *Smiles Beautifully*\

/_***Sigh* I couldn't do it…**__/_

**ATTEMPT 7: Backed Out**

TRY #8 Jealous

/_Aibou? Where are we going?_/

\There's this new place I want to show you!\

/_Place?/_

\Yea! I LOVE it! So now I have to show you!\

/_**Love? Why can't you love me?**__ Oh, really?/_

\Yep! *Nods Head* It's the new candy store!\

_/__**Damn.**__/_

**ATTEMPT 8: Didn't Even Try/Jealous Over Candy Store**

Try #9 Chocolate

/_Aibou…who gave you chocolate? __**So I can kill them for stealing my idea.**__/_

\Anzu gave it to me, Yami! She said to share with you, do you want to take control of my body to try some?\

/_**…Is Yugi trying to kill me?**__ It is fine, Aibou. Why don't you enjoy it? __**While I plot Anzu's demise.**__/_

\Really? Thanks, Yami!\

/_Aibou, why don't you go visit the thief? You haven't spoken to Bakura in a while. __**Payback, tomb robber.**__/_

\Okay, Yami! After I finish the box!\

**/**_**Tongue…Melted…Mess…Licked Clean…Think of…Think of…Damn it! Yugi's going to be the death of me.**__/_

**ATTEMPT 9: Too Late**

Try #10 Amethysts

_He could never get tired of those beautiful amethyst eyes shining with innocence and light, not so naïve, but more as in the gentleness and purity. Yami couldn't help but fall in love all over again as he stars at Yugi's reflection in the mirror. He absently replies to Yugi's question only to snap back to reality at the shocking silence echoing in the mindlink._

/_Aibou?_/

\Yami. Did you just call me beautiful?\

/_Umm…__**Damn. Did I say that out loud? **__What would you say if I said yes?/_

\O.O Are you playing with me Yami?\

_/Aibou…I don't like lying to you and am telling the truth. __**Here it goes…**__I think you are beautiful./_

\\...\

~SILENCE~

/_Aibou?/_

\\...\

_/Aibou? Are you okay?/_

\\...\

**CLIFFHANGER! I won't update until you guys decide on how you want this to end. **

**The options are as follows:**

**Yami plays it off as Yugi's eyes reminding him of something**

**Yugi ignores Yami in a state of shock**

**Yami confesses to Yugi right there**

**Yugi runs off to one of his friends and closes off the mindlink**

**Nothing happens and Yugi believes it is all a dream because Yami takes over the body, puts Yugi to sleep, and lays him down in bed, making Yug iwake up with nothing seeming wrong**

**Please review to tell me how you want it to end because right now, I can't decide.**

**Plus, tell me on what you think about the story so far, any criticism to help me improve, etc.**

_**Silver Replay**_

***It's 8:05 PM right now and FFN has been down for 2 hr 48 min. When is it finally going to come back online so I can post this?**


	3. SOPA

Another one, people! SOPA's back again and we need 100,000 signatures by March 19th, less than 7 days away.

.gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2014/ q0Vkk0Zr

Just take out the spaces.

I'm copying and pasting this from **Mana's Madness** story and alert so yeah.

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE **

**SOPA IS BACK**

**If the act is passed, all sites such as fanfiction, deviantart and tumblr will be taken down, and people who make fanart or fanfics for ANYTHING could get into serious trouble. The worst part is, America seem to think they can control the world... Not only will this ridiculous act affect them, it will affect us ALL. Noone will have any freedom.**

**And the worst part****?**

**The petition needs 100,000 votes before 19th March. So far it has just over 14,000.**

**They're trying to pass it quietly this time. 2014 looks like it could be the year that we lose this war against SOPA. We can't let that happen! Sign the petition, and if you're too young, at least pass on this message everywhere you can! There's a hell of a lot more than 100,000 of us out there, but we all need to pitch in, or it's over! We only have a week to get more than 85,697 signatures! DON'T IGNORE THIS MESSAGE. FIGHT FOR OUR FREEDOM.**

Thanks for all of the reviews everyone! I've been so busy lately, high school life is a b*tch I'm telling you. I'm probably going to combine all of the ideas and choices chosen and post it by the end of the month. See ya!

~SilverReplay


	4. Chapter 3

Puzzling Determination

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

This is going to stray from the format of the previous two chapters.

_**Puzzleshipping**_

_/Aibou? Yugi! Are you there?/_

Yami was greeted with silence. Yugi didn't reply. His end of the link remained empty. Yami couldn't connect to the body at all; his link to Yugi gave him nothing. He tried searching down his end of the link only to reach an immeasurable distance of mist. He couldn't see through it. Sending tendrils of shadow magic, the darkness was warded off with a blinding flash of light.

_/Yugi!/_

Dizzy and dazed, Yami stumbled back. What's going on?

_**Puzzleshipping**_

Amethyst eyes widened in shock. 'No. Way. He couldn't- he must be lying-Yami wouldn't- he'll never-' Yugi closed the link hurriedly. He flung the puzzle onto his bed; he didn't want Yami to see him like this. He didn't want to talk to Yami after that. 'Why would he say something like that?' Suddenly, he could feel the cold icy feeling he usually associates with safety and warmth trying to seep their way into his mind. Scared, he tried to force it back. He thought he heard Yami shout 'Yugi!' but he was too desperate to leave. He couldn't deal with Yami after that. Not after he said he was beautiful. Yugi blushed as he shouted to his grandpa that he's leaving. Yugi can't go to Anzu, she likes Yami and might react badly to this. Honda doesn't like this stuff after he got rejected. Maybe Jou will know! He'll understand this, hopefully. Or Serenity, she's a girl, she might understand why he's blushing as red as a fire hydrant after Yami said he was beautiful.

_**Puzzleshipping**_

Yami was in a nightmare. Flashes of a dark maze, the laughing, the jeering, the sneering, the _PAIN RIPPING TEARING PUSHING PULLING BLOOD BLADES BURNS FIRE POISON WHIPS CHAINS DARKNESS SHADOWS REVENGE_ began to fight the light that Yugi's mere presence left behind. Pushing his back against the steel door of his mind, the Nameless Pharaoh vanished. In its place was a mere teen with too much pressure and too much pain. Crimson eyes shut tight as every memory he _did_ have was that of his millennium imprisonment and the shadows that took advantage of it. A small burst of light flashed in front of him, the white light easily being seen even behind his eyelids. He felt safe until it died off. The shadows approached him less aggressively, but by then Yami had lost himself to the memories and nightmares once more.

_**Puzzleshipping**_

Yugi could feel something was wrong, the link, the little he could feel of it after he blocked it off, felt like it was burning. Trying to see what was wrong, he was unsure if he should unblock it or not. Remembering his reasons for closing it in the first place, Yugi only sent a blast of power at it, trying to get it to stop. Feeling the burning sensation die off slightly, he decided to leave it at that, continuing on his way to Jou and maybe Serenity if she was visiting him.

_**Puzzleshipping**_

**I just realized how late this was, but it's still in the two months' timeframe I gave! My sister's in the hospital recuperating from her spinal surgery so things have been hectic. I spend half of my date or three quarters of it at the hospital hanging out on my phone or in the play room monitoring my other sister. Not really any time left for writing. I've had this on the writing board for some time; I just couldn't get it to a length I liked. I just threw in the towel and decided I stalled posting this long enough. I got the idea for PTSD! Yami from Laryna6's story "Do You Dream of Me?" Honestly, trapped in a magical item with 99 vindictive souls of Kul Elna, there must be a reason he lost his memories beyond tabooing his own name, wiping it from existence. Amnesia happens because of something, this something is torture in this story.**

So the following are the results for the poll…

**[3] 3)****Yami confesses to Yugi right there**

**[1] 4)****Yugi runs off to one of his friends and closes off the mindlink**

**[1] 5)****Nothing happens and Yugi believes it is all a dream because Yami takes over the body, puts Yugi to sleep, and lays him down in bed, making Yugi wakes up with nothing seeming wrong**

**[1] 6) Yugi hides in his soul room**

**[1] 7) Closes off mindlink**

**[1] 8) Questions Yami**

**[0] 1) Yami plays it off as Yugi's eyes reminding him of something**

**[0] 2) Yugi ignores Yami in a state of shock**

**I plan to incorporate some of the ideas voted upon. So this story might go beyond the 5 chapters I originally though it would end at. I'm expecting 7-15? Depends on how much I can fit in one chapter without getting a severe writing block. Again.**

**-SilverReplay**


	5. Chapter 4

_**PUZZLING DETERMINATION 4**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. None of this is mine. Yadda yadda yadda.**_

_**-Song featured is A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope (one of my favorites)-**_

_**Pairing: Puzzlingshipping**_

_**Chapter 4**_

…

Maybe it was some sick game for the Puzzle for the nightmares vanished. Depositing Yami in an empty soul room mindscape, the stone walls and maze brought in none of the comfort it should bring as his soul room but instead the feelings of coldness and unease. It was like it was only the beginning, and some part of Yami paled in fear, the part that knew that he was no living embodiment of Ra here, that he was merely as mortal as others, that he was weak and pitiful in this state, that he was nothing here, nothing but a toy for amusement.

_**~A drop in the ocean~**_

Darkness flooded in, like streams of black inky water, crashing down from the high slit windows of the stone walled maze. Twisting his body around, trying to find some way to escape this mind-conjured nightmare, Yami couldn't. Yami could do nothing but stare, terrified, as he was swallowed whole by the darkness. He tried to send a message to Yugi, but by that point, he was drowning, entrenched deeply in the illusions crafted by the Millennium Puzzle.

_**~A change in the weather~**_

_/Yugi! Please…/_

Yugi's head shot up in surprise. This time, he wasn't imagining it, it was Yami's voice calling out to him. It sounded…desperate, something Yugi only heard once before, when the fire almost separated them from each other. But why now? What happened?

"Yugi? Are you alright?" Shizuka* asked, watching as the older but smaller teen jolted up from his brooding.

_**~I was praying that you and me might end up together~**_

"Nothing, but you see, a friend of mine, he, well, he said I had beautiful eyes, and I don't know what to do! When I asked if he was joking, he said no, but he can't like me that way! He…" Yugi started babbling, words sprouting out of his mouth with no filter as the stress finally got to him. Yami would never like him that way, he's a pharaoh; he probably had hundreds of lovers and concubines. What could Yugi give him other than a way to end his imprisonment?

"Calm down, Yugi," Shizuka smiled gently as she laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder, causing him to look up at her, surprised at her sudden appearance. In the few seconds he spent immersed in his ramblings, she had got up from her seat and made her way over to the couch he was on.

_**~It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert~**_

[Yugi POV]

_It's impossible though, Yami will never love me like that. He's a pharaoh, why will he settle with someone like me when he probably has a wife, concubines, and lovers waiting for him on the other side, waiting for him for ages since he's been sealed away. I am just a guy who pieced the puzzle back together and set him free. In return, he has saved my life on numerous occasions. What have I given him? A pseudo-freedom, tempting him with rare instances of mobility when so far I have gone nowhere with regaining his memories or finding a way to set him free. I wonder if this is what it is like to be in the middle of the desert, searching for something yet not being able to get it, wishing for the impossibility._

[End POV]

_**~But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven~**_

Dark crimson eyes fluttered open weakly, peering out to stare up at the empty sky. 'Yugi…' Everything was fuzzing, black spots were dancing across his vision, everything was blurring; he could barely make out the stone ceiling. His vision was failing him, his mind to broken to even think beyond thoughts of his light. It drove away some of the pain, but it also drove even deeper gouges for the shadows to play rampant with later. He shouldn't think of his light anymore, the pain was too severe, savage, tearing him apart at the seams. But he would rather hold Yugi close than to push him away and lose him to the shadows.

_***Oops. Messed up last chapter and called Jounouchi Katsuya's sister Serenity instead of Kawai Shizuka.***_

_**~Puzzleshipping~**_

**Okay, this is what I call procrastination. I started this chapter… 2 months ago? Yep, at the beginning of June or so. I only **_**now**_** got it done. Sorry! *sheepish grin* I got into the Bleach fandom and spent all summer reading them and then there was the family road trip across the USA.**

**I think I will probably end this story in 2-3 more chapters, still unsure how I want it to exactly end. Should it be happy or sad? For some reason, any romance stories I write end up somewhat bittersweet, more angsty than I originally intended it to be. Seriously, I wanted this story to be a humor/romance and it ended up as drama/romance/hurt/comfort.**

**Review please! I want to hear you opinions…**

**-SilverReplay**


End file.
